I Will Wait For You
by Toothless02
Summary: Why did it have to be her? The first one one to kill the monster and the only man she ever loved


She was all alone now. Luke is now one with the force and Snoke is dead. She's alone and doesn't know what what to do. Why did it have to be her? Whywas it her who had to slay the monster. To kill the beast. 

* * *

She ran as fast as she could out onto the vast snowy landscape ofStarKiller. Nothingbut snow and trees filled her view. She could feel her heart bear ringing in her ears and her legs were about to give way but kept moving. She had  
to run, away from him. Away from the only man she loved.

His voice was like silk to her. That voice that plagued her dreams at night and the only one there to comfort her. The last voice she heard before going to bed and the first one to hear each morning.

She could hear his footsteps crunching in the snow not far behind her. She knew she couldn't outrun him. He was gaining on her. It would be only a matter of time before she was caught. Ducking below a fallen log she waited. His footsteps came  
to a halt just meters away from where she was hiding.

" _Where are you!?_ " He screamed into the night. She heard the familiar sound of his light saber being turned one. Holding her breath she grasped her light saber hilt and stood. There he was. The monster dressed in black with his vibrant red lightsaber.  
She turned on her lightsaber illuminatingher in a blue.

"That light saber," he pointed to it. "It belongs to me,"

"No it doesn't. This belongs to a man named Ben Solo, the man I love."

"BEN SOLO IS DEAD!" He swung his light saber in an arc crashing with hers. Sparks flew everywhere from the clashing lightsabers.

"No he's not. He's still in there. I know he is," she swung her light saber down catching his in a lock. "He's in there somewhere and I'm here to bring him back to the light."

"Foolish little scavenger. There is no light in me. I am Kylo Ren descendant of Darth Vader the most powerful force user of all time." He growled in her face. Pulling back and slashed with all his might on her saber causeing her to lose balance. Taking  
this as his abvantage, he kicked her feet out from underneath her. She landed on her back with a thump nocking the wind out of her.

She got back into her feet in a flash. She could feel her clothes starting to get wet from her blood on her side.

 _Is there a point in this allhe's gone and I'm now all alone. Is her truly gone. The man that I could only love, destroyed by that monster. I will meet you again soon Ben Solo._

Standing in front of him, both waiting to see who wouldmake the next move. She turned off her lightsaber and threw it to the ground.

"Take that mask off."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The man love."

He reached up and took the helmet off. Kylo Ren. The man she loves. His scar shines brightly in the moonlight. Slowly as ever, she walks up to him till she is standing right in front of him.

"Please Ben. Come back with me. I love you." She looked up at him, her eyes started to water. "It's just us now. We can make this a bette place. No more dark side or long got side. We'll be gray Jedi. Please Ben, please!" She pleaded. Tears came rushing  
down her face. "I can't do this without you."

He grabbed her chin and looked directly into her eyes.

"You must do this without me. Rey. You are the chosen one, creat a new acadamy for gray Jedi to train. You have let me free of what I am."

He turned off his light saber and threw it to the ground the pen sommoned hers. He placed it in her hands. "You take this and lead on the new generation of Jedi. I am no longer needed here."

"What are trying talking about?!"

"I'm sorry Rey." He grabbed her hand with the lightsaberand turned it on. The blue blade stabbed through his chest. "Good bye Rey."

He slowly leaned forward and hugged her then fell to the ground. She just stood there in shock.

What did she do?He lay there panting and gasping for air as she fell to her knees and sobbed on his chest. Blood got everywhere but she could care less. She could see the life draining from his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him. Slowly she  
laid down with him on the ground and out an arm around his middle. And every so faintly, she heard him whisper:

"I love you." Before he took a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

He was gone

Kylo Ren and Ben Solo were gone.

She checked for his pulse.

Gone.

That's when she saw it. A little necklace are d his neck. She took it off and opened it. Inside was a picture of Han Liea and him and on th other side was a small drawing of her.

"Good bye my love." She kissed him on the cheek and laid there with him

She lay there with his lifeless bodie till a resistance ship came a picked them up. 

* * *

When she broke the news to everyone they had a funeral for Ben and Luke. It was late at night on one of the cliffs that over looked the sea. There they were given the proper burial for jedi. Rey was the only who stayed there for the whole night watching  
as the flames died out and their grave stoned appeared.

She visited there every day talking for endless hours about how the new academy was going. She was proud but sad. She wished she could have shared it with Ben.

In the wee hours of the morning her doors to her balcony flew open. She got up to close them but stopped dead in her tracks.

There he was.

Sitting on the railing of the balcony looking up at the stars.

"Ben?" She was shocked when he turned towards her. He looked exactly the same just with Jedi robes on and no scar. He smiled.

"Hello love." 

* * *

**Oh my god. I was almost crying when I wrotethis. Please let me know what you guys thought about this story with a review!**

 ****


End file.
